


Apology

by Hypsidium



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypsidium/pseuds/Hypsidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words aren't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

There is a lot to be said for apologies, even if they do not go as planned. Apologies should not come easily, they should be heartfelt and as raw as an open wound. An apology should, if done correctly, expose your throat to the other party, allowing them to choose whether this act of deference is an acceptable offering to their previous suffering. So it should come as no surprise when some apologies just are not enough. When the words “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me,” could fall from lips as freely as water then that apology just is not enough. Not if the mistake was so extreme as to cost months - over a year even - from someone’s life.

It didn’t matter to him that everyone around him kept telling him that it wasn’t his fault. That it had been his own choice that had led to him being a glorified aquarium decoration. What mattered was the way Timothy had looked at him when he had been returned to human form, naked and shivering with his new skin pink and fragile. The look of fear and confusion. If he could never forgive himself for what had happened then why should Timothy? He did not deserve forgiveness. So he swallowed the rock that was his apology and gave him a blanket. Helped him remember what walking on real legs with muscle and bone and sinew was like. Helped him to recover with strictly regimented physical therapy without ever saying he was sorry. 

Sorry was just not enough.


End file.
